


10 minutes in San Clemente

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Elio's thoughts, Flash Fic, Gen, San Clemente syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: While visiting the Basilica in Rome, Elio muses about Oliver and that summer.





	10 minutes in San Clemente

**Author's Note:**

> Book inspired, written in 9:52 minutes - Set in the book universe - Elio’s talking.

Every time I’m in Rome, I go to the Basilica of San Clemente.  
It has become a sort of ritual to me.  
Many things are different during my visits: the weather, the company, myself, but somehow Rome it’s always the same.  
I think that’s why it’s called the Eternal City.  
This church it’s always the same, in particular, and I find it oddly comforting: it’s a timeless place, with its multiple layers, and as I descend the steps that bring me to the old church first, and to the ancient Roman ruins then, breathing the air that become hotter and more humid, it’s like I’m a kid again.  
It’s like that summer again.  
That layer never disappered in my mind, just like this little portion of aqueduct, the road trodden in ancient times by sandals, and the two small shops, that have never been erased from history, and are still here.  
I just need to close my eyes, and I find again his smile, his eyes, his hands on me. Everything, every detail has survived the passage of time.  
I still have to understand if this is bad or good.


End file.
